Indestructible
by Dying Grin
Summary: Indestructible, meaning not able to be destroyed. Kinzie would have been naive to think that things would ever be normal around Steelport with the Saints around. A shadowy mercenary group known as Vector is after the Boss and Kinzie has started to question the Boss's miraculous healing and herculean endurance. Could the answer lie with the Boss's mysterious past and Vector?
1. Chapter 1

**Indestructible **

**Prologue **

Authors Note: I hope you guys enjoy my first ever Saints Row fanfiction, the story itself is set after the Save Shaundi ending of Saints Row the Third but the prologue is set at the beginning of Saints Row One. The lovely cover art belongs to the deviantart artist CT05 who has graciously allowed me to use it.

Nickolaus Larenz was fuming, "you incompetent swine!" He yelled, grabbing the security guard that had been on shift by his shirt collar, "what do you mean he escaped?"

The new security guard gulped and stammered out half sentences and excuses, Doctor Larenz swore and threw the guard back. He strode over to the shattered floor to ceiling window at the end of the hallway and peered down at the street below. The guard joined him.

"It was crazy man, I heard glass shattering and moaning sounds coming from one of the labs and I rushed over to check it out 'cause I thought it was a burglar or something." The young security guard recalled. "Just as I reached the door the sonofabitch on the other side kicked it off its hinges. With one kick it went flying down the hall. A solid wood door!"

"Continue!" The German scientist snapped.

"Well like I was saying, I dropped my gun in shock and it went off when it hit the carpet. The psycho who broke into the lab got scared I guess and ran down the hall and straight through the window."

Nickolaus didn't respond so the security guard continued. "But that isn't the craziest thing, not by far. He jumped out of a four storey window and by the time I rushed over he was running away, he didn't have broken legs or even a broken arm. He looked completely fine!"

Nickolaus Larenz slowly pulled a silenced pistol out of his lab coat and turned around. He fired six shots into the guards chest, killing him by the third shot. Even if the security guard didn't realise that the so called "burglar" hadn't broken in and had always been there he still knew too much. Doctor Larenz walked back over to the elevator and pushed the button. Just before it arrived he fished his cheap pay-as-you-go phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text.

_CODE RED._

* * *

He had ran from his prison. He had kept running until the tall, sleek buildings of the business district were only a backdrop. He was now walking through some run down neighbourhoods.

"Watches! I got watches here, yo man this shit would cost you six hundred dollars in the store."

He ignored the man on the corner selling shoddy watches and pressed on, he was confused and frightened. His memories were fuzzy at best and every second they seemed to slip further and further out of his grasp.

"Oh, whatever," the salesman snapped, turning back to the corner. "Watches, I got watches here!"

He shivered, the night was cold and he was only wearing a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms.

A dark-skinned woman dressed in skimpy clothing slid of a windowsill and blocked him off. "Hey baby, I could show you a good time."

Before he could decline a shout of indignation drew both of their attention. Three men in yellow stood around a blue graffiti name on a red brick wall. He was too far to make out exactly what they were saying but they brought out spray-paint and began spraying it yellow.

Three men dressed in blue approached the gang members, the one in the middle armed with a baseball bat. Seconds later they were beating the crap out of each other.

He took half a step forward, not sure whether to help or run, when a red car screeched past him. The men in the car were all also only dressed in one colour, red. Something in his gut warned him of danger and he took a step back.

That's when the guns were pulled out. He turned and sprinted back down the street, the sounds of guns going off and screaming were deafening. The smell of sulphur and freshly drawn blood assaulted his sense of smell.

He had to throw himself to the side to avoid the red car racing past him. He lay spread-eagled half across the sidewalk and half across the road, he played dead.

He heard the sickening crunch as the car hit something, then a burst of assault rifle fire ant then one final pistol shot. He waited a second and then rolled onto his back, just in time to see the battered gang member garbed in yellow point his pistol at him.

"Wrong time, wrong place. Motherfu-"

BANG!

He blinked in shock as the man's head exploded, bits of brain matter and blood splashing him. An African-American man pulled him to his feet and led him away. The red car finally exploded, staggering both of them. A Caucasian man was on his saviour's other side. They were both dressed in dark clothing with blotches of bright purple in places.

The African-American man gently sat him down on the street corner(the watch salesman long gone) and began talking. He didn't pay his saviour any attention as he was on the verge of a panic attack.

His memories were finally completely gone, he didn't remember anything further back than waking up in a glass pod connected to wires and tubes. He had less than an hours worth of memories left!

He looked up and heard the last of his saviours speech. "The Rows got a problem kid, come to the church if you want to be part of the solution."

* * *

"You don't understand!" Doctor Larenz roared down the phone, "any minute now the last of his memories and training are going to go and millions of dollars will have gone down the drain!

He slammed the phone closed as his chauffeur brought the car around. He slipped into the backseat and gulped, he wasn't looking forward to explaining to Eterno Vector how his experiment had escaped. Especially since the subject was reacting positively to all the surgery and experiments so far.

Nickolaus Larenz gripped his gun for reassurance as he realise that he would be lucky to live through the night. He fished out the C4 detonator from another pocket and clicked the button, it wouldn't do to have that much evidence laying around especially after a young man had been shot six times and killed there.

A second later a building in the business district exploded, leaving no trace of the illegal and morally wrong experiments conducted within.


	2. Chapter 2

**Indestructible**

**Chapter One**

Authors Note: Here is the second chapter of Indestructible. I hope you all enjoy.

The battered car screeched around the corner,its occupants already firing. The men in the back seat jumped out and landed in front gardens as the car speed up the cul-de-sac towards the Saints.

A barrage of bullets slammed into the armour-plated car, the car had made it nearly halfway up the cul-de-sac before the bulletproof windshield gave out and the driver was peppered with bullets. The car flipped and landed on its back, crushing a white-picket fence, before finally exploding.

The Saints quickly took care of the three men who had jumped from the vehicle.

The Boss quickly glanced up at the sky but didn't see his escape chopper anywhere. With a sigh, he reloaded his K-8 Krukov. The new mercenary group in Steelport was becoming a real thorn in his side.

Every time he went out around Steelport they tracked him down. Hell, once or twice they had even attacked a crib while he was there. After nearly a month he wanted them out of his city. Well, technically it wasn't his city but you couldn't go down the street without seeing a Saint and Mayor Reynolds turned a blind eye to the Saints as long as they didn't do anything too crazy.

What had Kinzie said they were called? V-something? It was on the tip of his tongue, Vector! Yeah, Vector was becoming a real thorn in his side. He wasn't sure if he should be glad or annoyed that they weren't really targeting the Saints but him exclusively.

Kinzie had managed to figure from tapped phone calls that Vector's main base was somewhere south of Sunset Park, they were practically on their doorstep. Cocky bastards.

The Boss was brought out of his musings when another two armour-plated cars raced around the corner. It ended up the same way as its predecessors attempts had.

The Boss eyes darted to and fro,making sure that all the fallen enemy footsoldiers were actually dead and not just playing dead. "Any causalities, Pierce?" The Boss called over his shoulder.

"Two new guys,Boss," Pierce responded. That left them with with eight Saints, he was slightly ashamed that he knew none of their names, him and Pierce. Where was the damn helicopter?

Three cars raced around the corner as Pierce yelled, "Boss I can see the chopper!"

The Boss fired his assault rifle at the middle car's windshield and grinned. "Good, boys we're outta here."

Between the sounds of gunfire and excited whoops no one saw or heard the sniper scaling one of the estates houses before it was too late.

The last of the three cars exploded in a ball of fire and The Boss let his gun drop. "And that's a wrap."

_Bang!_

The bullet whistled as it sped through the air. It entered through the back of the Boss's head and a millisecond later made a clean exit out through the forehead, skin, muscle, bone; and brain matter offering no resistance to the metal as it sped through the Boss's head at terminal velocity.

The Boss stood for a second, swaying with the wind. Before he collapsed, like a marionette who's strings had been cut.

"I actually killed him," the Vector sniper whispered. He was too shocked to even try and bother dodging the hail of bullets being fired at him, he died nearly instantly.

"Boss!" Pierce roared, sprinting forward to check for a pulse and try to stop the bleeding. The helicopter began descending quickly towards the Saints, the pilot having obviously seen the fallen Boss.

Pierce's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when the Boss swatted his hand away when he attempted to turn him over. "Ugh, I have a killer headache Pierce," The Boss moaned into the gravel, "I'd rather not look at the damn sun."

The blood gushing from the worldwide celebrity's head was already lessening.

. .

Before Pierce could kick his brain into gear and respond, two Saints jumped out of the helicopter and raced forward. Pierce phone rang and he reflexively answered it. "Holla for Pierce."

"Am I seeing this right? Is he shaking off a bullet to the fucking brain?!" Kinzie screamed.

Pierce winced and moved the phone slightly away from his ear as the two Saints grabbed The Boss and hauled him over to the parked chopper, deaf to his pleas. "Well, yeah I guess. Oh, and hello to you to."

"You guess! Just bring him over to my place, this isn't normal not even by Saints standards."

"You sure girl? He took a bullet to the head I'd say he needs to go to the hospital."

"My place!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Pierce ended the call and yelled at the pilot, "bring him to Kinzie's place."

He jumped into the chopper and turned around to face the eight Saints below as the pilot started up the chopper.

"Guys, leave right now before any more Vector boys show up," Pierce yelled over the noise the rotors caused, "once you go and they realise The Boss ain't with you, you'll be fine."

Pierce shut the helicopter door and sat down as they rose into the air.

* * *

Kinzie sat back from the monitor and massaged her temple. "Why can't anything be simple," she thought outloud.

She walked the short distance to her coffee maker and began making a cup of sweet nectar aka coffee.

She sipped it as she thought back over her time with the Third Street Saints and the gang war against the Syndicate and their many skirmishes with STAG, after all that craziness she had hoped that things might become slightly less crazy around Steelport.

She supposed ,as she gulped down the last of her hot coffee, that it had been a fools dream.

She heard the sound of a chopper descending outside and absent-mindedly checked the outside CCTV camera to make sure that the helicopter had the distinctive purple paint job.

It never hurt to be slightly paranoid, it's what had kept her alive all these years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Indestructible**

**Chapter Two**

"Good god, can you not shut up and sit still for just a second?" Kinzie yelled at the man sitting across from her.

The leader of the Third Street Saints who had been classified by psychiatrists as "psychotic" and "sadistic" was childishly pouting at his red-haired lieutenant. "But I'm telling you Kinzie, I'm fine."

Kinzie glanced at the gauze wrapped around his head and begged to differ. "You got shot in the back of the head," Kinzie hissed, "and the shot was fired from a sniper rifle for fucks sake!"

The Boss groaned and slumped further back into the recesses of the leather recliner. "Can I atleast take off the bandage?" He asked, "it's itchy."

"Stop whining, you big baby!" Kinzie snapped, she looked over to Pierce who was unsuccessfully trying to blend into the background. "Pierce!" She called the gangbanger over.

"Are you honestly telling me that in all your time spent in Stillwater you never noticed this ridiculously fast healing, because I find that hard to believe." Kinzie said harshly.

Pierce raised his hands in a desperate attempt to placate the redhead. "To be fair I was working with the Boss and fucking Johnny Gat," Pierce explained, "they were like urban legends."

The leader of the Third Street Saints stiffened when he heard his deceased second in command's name but instantly relaxed. "Kinzie, Gat had a high endurance level as well."

"Yes," Kinzie growled, "but he was also hurt badly twice. Shot in the knee and stabbed by a sword, I believe."

The Boss massaged his temple. "You're right Kinzie but I was in a coma for, like, five fucking years."

Kinzie rounded on him. "Don't get me started on the boat explosion, have you seen the pictures of what you looked like when they found you?"

"Well, no but I can't imagine it was very pretty."

"There was pretty much no skin left on your body, just muscle and bones," Kinzie snapped, "someone being treated by the best doctors and surgeons in the world shouldn't have lived!"

She held out a hand to stop the Boss's protests. "But that's not the best part, you got assigned to prison doctors who probably did the bare minimum to save your life!"

Pierce looked to be deep in thought while The Boss's face was unreadable. "You shouldn't be alive," Kinzie said, before engrossing herself back into her laptop.

The tension in the room was palpable. Pierce was fidgeting in place, Kinzie wasn't looking up from the LED screen and the Boss's facial expression hadn't changed.

The only sound in the room was Kinzie clicking away at her keyboard. Pierce opened his mouth to speak, looked at the other two and closed it. Eventually, one of the Boss's hands snaked up and gripped the edge of the gauze. He clumsily untied the knot and let the gauze fall into his lap.

Kinzie looked up sharply and Pierce stopped fidgeting, both giving the injured man their sole undivided attention. The Boss's other hand reached up and felt the small bloody hole, it was far smaller and has stopped bleeding. "Maybe you're right Kinzie,maybe I shouldn't be alive. But good people have died for me: Lin, Carlos and...Johnny."

The Boss clenched his fists. "And if you are trying to say that I'm some sort of fucking invincible being, then all of their sacrifices were for nothing and I just can't accept that."

"Listen Boss," Pierce sighed, "no one could've known that the Brotherhood would get revenge on Carlos and I can't say I knew Lin but she was a Saint and she knew the risks."

Kinzie nodded. "He's right for once and that wasn't what I was trying to say."

"And Gat was the most badass guy, besides you, that I ever knew and it was hard to accept that he was just gone but he is and we just gotta move on."

The leader of the Third Street Saints slowly unclenched his fists and nodded. "You're right, I was overreacting. I'm sorry."

Pierce clapped the Boss on the shoulder. "It's okay."

"Not to interrupt a budding bromance but we have a problem," Kinzie said looking at one of her many monitors, "five Vector car and ten Vector motorbikes are quickly approaching."

The Boss swore and looked around. "Pierce tell me you didn't leave my gun behind."

Pierce's guilty silence gave him his answer.

"For fucks sake Pierce!"

"Well in my defence you were just complaining about getting shot in the head," Pierce argued, "next time I'll be more prepared."

"Guys," Kinzie snapped, "they'll be here in about thirty seconds!"

"Shit, Kinzie do you have any guns laying around the place?" The Boss asked, glancing around the cluttered room warily.

"There's usually some weapons in the back room, get going!"

The Boss and Pierce rushed to the back room, leaping over stray cable wires and computer parts. The Boss grabbed a KA-1 Kobra and stuffed it into his jeans waistband, he pulled his purple T-shirt further down to obscure the weapon. Pierce grabbed two TEK Z-10's and rushed out. The leader of the Saints grabbed a K-8 Krukov and followed the gangbanger.

"Ten seconds!"

They rushed up the stairs to the roof, Kinzie following. The Boss pushed Pierce aside and kicked the heavy-duty door open.

Kinzie lobbed a grenade over the edge of the warehouse roof as the sound of roaring engines assaulted their ears.

The sound of screeching tires and people yelling in alarm. Then an ear-piercing explosion, the smell of burnt rubber and burnt flesh reached their noses. All three Saints held their breath.

Silence.

The Boss hefted his rifle and slowly peered over the edge of the rampart. He instantly rolled onto his back as a hail of barrage just barely flew over him, Kinzie and Pierce also threw themselves to the ground to avoid the enemy fire.

"Shit," Pierce breathed out, "how many are left Boss?"

"At least half," the Boss said grimly, "these Vector shits are annoying."

"Maybe you should just stand up and shot them," Kinzie suggested, "you heal fast and have great aim. It's a great combination."

"You can't be serious!" Pierce objected.

"Why not?" Kinzie replied, "we have at least established that the Boss has a fast healing rate and I've seen him over street cameras take on more enemies than this on his own and walk away fine."

The Boss mulled over Kinzie's words. "Fuck it, I don't have a better plan." He sprang up and began firing at the bodies below.

The Vector grunts were not prepared for the suicidal tactic and were soon riddled with bullets and laying in growing sanguine puddles. A few stray bullets had lodged in the leader of the Third Street Saints but he hadn't yet noticed them.

The Boss took in a deep breath and smelled the freshly drawn blood and the sulphur in the air.

"Just like Johnny taught me."


End file.
